Detour
by Juliane729
Summary: This is an AU fan fiction. Cassie and Thelma need to deal with Azazeal and the Nephilim after Cassie's baby is born. Sorry, summaries aren't my forte
1. Scene 1

**Detour **

Author's Note: This is my first Hex Fan Fiction. It is an AU Fan Fiction because I was none too thrilled with the way the writers dealt with some things. I don't own any part of Hex, although I wish I did. I do own Cade though. Please don't sue me because this story is just for fun.

Back-Story: This story starts right after Azazeal speaks to everyone in the church during "The Release" (season 1 finale)

**Scene 1**: Hospital, Cassie is lying in the hospital bed as Dr. Surtees comes in.

Cassie: Is something the matter Dr. Surtees? I thought that I would have been prepared for surgery by now

Dr. Surtees: Well actually there is. Upon further examination of your scan and other tests I realize that you are beyond the legal limits for a termination. The pregnancy is too far along. I'm sorry.

Cassie: What? You told me I was within the legal limits just yesterday! What's changed?

Dr Surtees: I told you, it's been determined that you're about 25 weeks pregnant which is past the legal limit.

Cassie: That can't possibly be true!

Dr. Surtees: I'm sorry Miss Hughes but you are and I will not perform the termination. You can get dressed now. The nurse will call you a cab.

Cassie: I can't believe this.

_(Dr. Surtees leaves and Thelma comes out from behind the curtain)_

Cassie: I suppose you heard what the doctor said. I guess this baby was meant to be. I'd be lying if I said I was truly upset.

Thelma: Have you forgotten that when this baby is born, 200 monsters will be released on the world?

Cassie: Maybe Peggy was wrong? Maybe there was something else that would release the Nephilim? _(Thelma gives Cassie a look)_ Maybe I'm in denial that this baby growing inside of me is the key to unleashing hell on Earth?

Thelma: That's more like it.

Cassie: Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now. No doctor would let me have a termination, especially after getting my records from Dr. Surtees. We're just going to have to find another way to deal with this. You said that the Nephilim won't be released until the baby is born right? Well, we've got some time. Though I've no idea how much.

Thelma: And we've got another problem you haven't thought about.

Cassie: I thought my son was the problem?

Thelma: And his father too.

Cassie: Well Azazeal obviously wants this child born, so he won't harm me and you're dead so we should be safe.

Thelma: And after the baby is born?

Cassie: One impossible problem at a time please Thelma.

Cut to outside Cassie's room Azazeal and Dr. Surtees are talking

Azazeal: You did a brave thing. A very brave thing. I have a feeling God isn't going to forget what you've done.

A/N So what'd you think? Positive comments always welcome!


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2**: Back at Medenham School a few days later.

Cassie: Ok Thelma, you have to tell me everything you know about Azazeal and the Nephilim.

Thelma: Are you sure?

Cassie: No, but I need to know what's going to happen once this baby is born.

Thelma: Alright, here goes. Azazeal was a high priest during the reign of Akhenaten about 500 years ago. He fell in love with the Pharaoh's daughter Herath . . .

Cassie: Wait, I know that name. Azazeal made that pendant to blind the wearer from possession for Herath.

Thelma: OK, so the Egyptians believed that the union of Azazeal and Herath disrupted the natural order of the universe. That's why you can see me even though I'm dead. Anyway, he seduced Herath much in the same way he seduced you. The Egyptians discovered what Azazeal's plan was and when Herath fell pregnant, they buried her alive to kill the child and restore the natural order of things.

Cassie: God that's gruesome. It must have been just awful for her.

Thelma: I know.

Cassie: So do we know anything else?

Thelma: That's it I'm afraid.

Cassie: It's not much to go on is it?

Thelma: There's got to be more information on Azazeal that we can use.

Cassie: I bet David Tyrel has some information in his office. He's fascinated with history. When I asked him about Azazeal and the Nephilim he had a book he looked in. He's probably got a history of Medenham and the McBain family in there as well. We need you to sneak into his office and see what you can find.

Thelma: Why me?

Cassie: Well for a start, you're a ghost so you can get in and out without being seen

Thelma: True

Cassie I also know for a fact that you do an excellent job of snooping around for information.

Thelma: Oh right. Ok I'll go.

Cassie: Good luck. I'll be here when you get back.

_(Thelma leaves and soon there's a knock on the door)_

Cassie: Come in!

Jo: Hi Cassie. I just wanted to check in. How are you feeling?

Cassie: I'm fine, thanks.

Jo: Everything go alright with the . . . procedure?

Cassie: Well, not exactly.

Jo: No? Are you OK?

Cassie: Yes, I'm fine, it's just . . . Well, they wouldn't perform the termination.

Jo: Why?

Cassie: It seems I'm too far along and it's outside the legal limit.

Jo: really?

Cassie: Yup.

Jo: Well what are you going to do now?

Cassie: I dunno. It's all a bit of a shock

Jo: Well if you need someone to talk to, know that I'm here.

Cassie: Thanks.

Jo: Well, I'd better be going. Oh and Cassie . . .

Cassie: Yeah?

Jo: Whatever you decide, promise you won't choose the cooking sherry, hot bath, and stairs option alright?

Cassie: I promise.

Jo: Good _(She leaves)_


	3. Scenes 3 & 4

**Scene 3**: Cassie's room. Cassie is looking on her laptop for information on the Nephilim as Thelma returns.

Cassie: Did you find anything that could be useful?

Thelma: _(Drops a few books and files on the bed)_ I don't know. This is what I found, but I didn't want to look through them in his office alone.

Cassie: So you pilfered them?

Thelma: Borrowed. Please.

Cassie: Fine. Let's see what we can find out. _(She looks through an ancient looking file marked McBain)_ Hmmm. . . . This is interesting.

Thelma: What?

Cassie: It seems that Rachel's husband wasn't Esther's father.

Thelma: How do you know?

Cassie: Well this is a medical record from 1st January 1746. It seems as though Rachel's pregnancy was far from normal.

Thelma: How so?

Cassie: Apparently they thought she was quite ill as she was becoming "alarmingly swollen" early on. And here's Esther's birth certificate dated 8th March, 1746. God Thelma, do you know what this means?

Thelma: Um, no.

Cassie: Esther was Rachel's child with Azazeal! She had an accelerated pregnancy because the baby was supernatural.

Thelma: So why didn't the Nephilim get release when Esther was born?

Cassie: Because the baby wasn't the son of Azazeal. Remember when I told you about Azazeal coming to me right after I found out I was pregnant. He was talking about how the baby was going to be "an amazing boy". I bet the only way the Nephilim will be released is if the baby is a boy.

Thelma: Wait, I think I saw mention of that when I was flipping through one of these _books (She shuffles through some pages in one of the books)_. Here it is, "The birth of the son of the leader of the fallen one will shatter the veil between worlds and release upon Earth the Nephilim. " OK, so if that's the case, why didn't Azazeal try to have another child with Rachel? Go for a boy the next time 'round?

Cassie: Because Rachel died the same year that Esther was born.

Thelma: Do you think Rachel met the same fate as Herath?

Cassie: That she was killed because she was carrying Azazeal's son? I dunno. It's possible.

**Scene 4:** The canteen. Cassie and Thelma are having dinner. There are few people left as it is Christmas break.

Thelma: So are you going to see your mother? Celebrate Christmas?

Cassie: I don't think so.

Thelma: Why not?

Cassie: Aside from the fact that I doubt she even realizes that it's the holidays, I don't really fancy explaining this _(points to her growing baby bump). _She was afraid that I would get tangled up with Azazeal and now that's exactly what's happened. Besides, we've got a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.

Thelma: Right. Well, I went looking for Peggy to see if she could shed any light on our situation from her research on Herath, but she's no where to be found.

Cassie: I don't know where else to look for information. We got all we could out of the Headmaster's books and the internet. The last time these buggers walked the Earth, God had to hurl them into the abyss. That doesn't help us much does it?

Thelma: We don't even know what will happen when they are released on Earth. Will it be an Apocalypse?

Cassie: I doubt that the birth of one child could do all that. Could it?

Thelma: I hope not.

Cassie: I can't believe it's almost New Year. Everyone will be coming back soon. I suppose I have to tell David Tyrel about the baby. I wonder if they'll transfer me to the off campus housing. I don't suppose they want a baby crying in the middle of the night to wake up half the building.

Thelma: I never thought of that. In all of the Nephilim talk, I'd forgotten that you're going to be a mum.

Cassie: Yeah, it's a surreal thought. Especially since it's coming so fast. I guess you'll get to be auntie godmother after all.

Thelma: _(smiles)_ Yes I will.

Cassie: Ooh!

Thelma: What?

Cassie: I just felt the baby kick. In all of this commotion, I've never really stopped to think about him in all this. His mother is a witch, his father is a fallen angel, his auntie is a ghost and he is the key to unleashing 200 demons on the world. What a life to be born into.

Thelma: Well, at least he's being born to a mum who is going to love and protect him. There aren't enough children in this world that have it that good.

Cassie: Thanks.


	4. Scenes 5 & 6

**Scene 5**: Cassie is walking the grounds of the school. Azazeal comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Cassie jumps)

Cassie: God! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jo, Ian was it?

Azazeal: You're so hostile. What kind of example is that going to set for our son?

Cassie: I don't know, what example did you set by killing his mother's best friend? What about possessing his mother so that she would let her guard down, causing his conception? Tormenting his grandmother to the point of driving her insane?

Azazeal: I did that all for him. In time you'll understand that.

Cassie: I know why you're so interested in this child. It's not because of him; it's because of what will happen once he's born.

Azazeal: That's not entirely true. True, his birth will bring forth the Nephilim, but he's more important than that.

Cassie: And why is that?

Azazeal: You will find out soon enough.

Cassie: I want to know. What are you planning on doing to him?

Azazeal: Nothing. Despite what you think Cassie, I am not the monster you make me out to be. I genuinely care about both you and our son _(he places a hand on her stomach)_ He's growing stronger everyday isn't he?

Cassie: Yes he is.

Azazeal: I want us to be a family Cassie. Think of how wonderful it will be.

Cassie: No. No we will never be a family.

Azazeal: Then you will not be able to be a part of your son's life.

Cassie: What's that supposed to mean?

Azazeal: I will have my son, whether or not you are a part of our lives is up to you. _(He walks away from her as she stands there stunned)_

**Scene 6**: Nighttime. Cassie is dreaming

Dream Sequence: You see Rachel McBain sitting in the shade under a large tree. She's playing with Esther as an infant of about 6 months. Azazeal come over and sits down next to Esther and plays with her a little. Rachel stands up and it's obvious that she is pregnant. Azazeal grabs her hand playfully. As she turns and tries to pull away, a red haired young woman appears and in one swift, deliberate motion, slashes Rachel's throat. She falls into Azazeal's arms and dies. You hear Esther start to fuss as tears stream down Azazeal's face . . .

Cassie sits bolt upright in bed and grabs her throat as if to make sure it wasn't slit)

Thelma: _(From her favourite Cassie watching chair)_ What is it? What's the matter?

Cassie: I saw Rachel McBain, murdered in front of Azazeal and Esther.

Thelma: By whom?

Cassie: A red haired young woman. It looked as though she'd done that before.

Thelma: What we've got our own version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Ginger, the Nephilim Stopper?

Cassie: I don't know. The girl looked almost remorseful when she was doing it.

Thelma: She couldn't be that remorseful, otherwise she wouldn't have done it.

Cassie: I suppose . . .

Thelma: What are you thinking?

Cassie: It's nothing. _ (Thelma gives Cassie the "Yeah right" look) _It's just that throughout this whole ordeal, I was only afraid of what Azazeal would do to me. It hadn't occurred to me that someone else would try to stop my son from being born.

Thelma: Cassie, I won't let anything happen to you or to your baby. I promise. Now you need your rest.

Cassie: You'll stay with me won't you? You won't go looking for Peggy?

Thelma: No, I'll be right here on the end of your bed all night.

Cassie: OK, goodnight. _(Cassie snuggles down underneath the covers. Thelma hovers her hand over Cassie's stomach, wanting to be able to touch and protect Cassie and the baby.)_


	5. Scenes 7 & 8

**Scene 7**: Jo's English class. Cassie is on one side of the room while Gemma, Troy, Roxanne and Leon are on the opposite side.

Jo: OK Class, for next time, read the next 3 scenes from Taming of the Shrew and write your interpretation of how Petruccio approached Kate. Would he have done better to try another tactic that would have better endeared him to her? Class dismissed.

_(Cassie gets up, hiding her stomach well from the others and heads to the front of the class to talk to Jo.)_

Roxanne: I don't get that girl. First she's an outcast, following Troy around like a sad little puppy dog, then she gets his attention, goes all vampy, messes with his head and is now back to meek little Teacher's Pet.

Leon: She's a nutter, what can I say?

Troy: Shut up Mate!

Roxanne: Maybe she's on drugs?

Leon: Brainwashed?

Gemma: Good theories, but I know what's really going on with her

Roxanne: Alright Gem, spill, what is Cassie Hughes' big secret.

Gemma: Well, I have a friend who was working at hospital over Christmas to make some extra money. She said that she saw Cassie come in for an appointment with Dr. Surtees . . . An OB/GYN. Apparently she was there for a termination.

Roxanne: Cassie was up the duff? That can't possibly be true!

Gemma: There's no "was" about it. She never had the procedure.

Leon: Does that mean . . .

Troy: I've got to go _(He runs off)_

Leon: I guess that answers my question.

_(Troy runs up and grabs Cassie's hand while she's talking to Jo)_

Troy: I need to talk to you.

Cassie: OK just a sec. . . . _(To Jo)_ Thanks for the help. _(Troy and Cassie walk outside)_

Troy: You're still pregnant aren't you?

Cassie: Hello to you too.

Troy: Answer the question.

Cassie: _(takes a deep breath) _Yes I am.

Troy: Don't you think I had a right to know?

Cassie: No Troy, I don't. I told you before, you're not the father.

Troy: Then for crying out loud will you tell me who is?

Cassie: It's . . . It's an ex boyfriend.

Troy: I don't believe you. That baby is mine.

Cassie: Troy, believe me it's not, Think about it, look at me, would I be so far along that they wouldn't let me have a termination if it were your child?

Troy: I ah, I guess not.

Cassie: So if you don't mind, I need to go.

Troy: Look, I may not be the baby's father, but I still care a lot about you. Won't you let me be your friend at least? It seems like you could use one.

Cassie: Troy you're really sweet but . . .

Troy: I won't take no for an answer.

Cassie: _(smiles)_ Alright Troy. Thanks.

**Scene 8**: Back at Cassie's room. Thelma is on Cassie's laptop.

Cassie: You'd better not be downloading porn onto my computer Thelma. The last time you did that it crashed and I had to bring the computer to tech support. I was mortified!

Thelma: I'm not looking at that. Not now anyway. I was just doing a little research on Rachel McBain. I wanted to know if anyone investigated her death. See if there were any witnesses.

Cassie: And?

Thelma: Nothing of use to us. There was a little speculation that Rachel's husband had grown tired of trying to cure her insanity and he killed her himself. Nothing came of it of course because there was no evidence.

Cassie: There was no evidence because that wasn't what happened. I wonder if Azazeal knows who the woman that killed Rachel was.

Thelma: Are you planning on asking him?

Cassie: Oh right, "Azazeal, I had a dream where I saw a red haired woman kill the love of your life, most likely to kill the child she was carrying. I was wondering, could you tell me who that woman was so I can avoid her? Thanks!" I don't think so.

Thelma: OK, maybe not.

Cassie: Look, I'm going to go take a walk, clear my head a little.

Thelma: Do you want me to go with you?

Cassie: No, I'll be fine.

(_She grabs her coat and heads out into the courtyard. She ends up by Rachel's headstone)_

Cassie: I can't believe that a couple of months ago my life was normal. My biggest concern was being part of the "in crowd". Now's it's completely turned upside down. How did I get in this mess?

_(Azazeal appears behind her)_

Azazeal: It was destined to happen.

Cassie: But why me? Why couldn't you find some other girl to harass, possess and get pregnant?

Azazeal: Because it was you that I fell in love with.

Cassie: Right. I'm supposed to believe that.

Azazeal: Have I given you any reason to think otherwise?

Cassie: I . . .

Azazeal: I know you love me too. No matter how hard you fight, your true feelings are there. I can see them in your eyes. I know you love our child as well.

Cassie: It's no secret that I love this baby, at least not anymore. I would do anything to protect my child. That includes doing everything in my power to keep him as far away from you as possible. _(She walks away, back to Medenham)_


	6. Scenes 9, 10, & 11

**Scene 9: **Cassie's room

Dream Sequence: Cassie is sleeping on her back in her room. Azazeal appears, standing over her. He holds his hands over her. He speaks a chant in a foreign tongue and there is a huge flash of light. We next see him with a newborn swaddled in his arms. Cassie's once pregnant stomach is flat. He turns and slowly walks out of the room.

(_Cassie sits upright, screams and looks around the room frantically. She slowly reaches down towards her stomach, afraid of what she may or may not find. A look of pure relief washes over her head as she pushes the covers off and reveals her still pregnant stomach.)_

_(Troy bursts through the door)_

Troy: Cassie, are you OK? I was coming to check on you when I heard you scream. _(He sits on her bed and puts his arms around her)._

Cassie: No. . . yes . . . I don't know.

Troy: What's the matter?

Cassie: My life is rapidly spinning out of control.

Troy: How?

Cassie: Oh, where do I start . . .? I just had a nightmare where my ex stole the baby while I was sleeping, before it was even born.

Troy: But it was just a dream. Dreams aren't reality.

Cassie: My dreams come true all too often.

Troy: Cassie you're obviously really shaken up. . . Do you want me to call someone?

Cassie: Oh God, you must think I'm absolutely out of my mind.

Troy: Well I think you've had one hell of a nightmare.

Cassie: I wish that were true.

Troy: Then what is it? Cassie, I meant what I said, I'm your friend and you can trust me.

Cassie: It's not that I don't trust you; it's that I sincerely doubt that you'll believe what I'm going to tell you.

Troy: I'm a very open-minded person.

Cassie: Alright Troy, I'll tell you what's going on. . .

**Scene 10**: The office. Peggy and Thelma are sitting at the desk together.

Peggy: I have been on a fact-finding mission Bunty. I have found out a little bit about the person who led the Egyptians against Herath and Azazeal. It was a young woman named Ella. She was determined to make sure that Herath's child was never born.

Thelma: Ella huh? There didn't happen to be a description of her was there?

Peggy: Yes, she was, and I quote, "a fiery haired maiden, 17 years of age.".

Thelma: Fiery haired huh?

Peggy; Yes, why?

Thelma: Cassie had a dream where she saw the mistress of Medenham murdered by a red haired young woman.

Peggy: Could be the same girl. She must be a witch or a time traveler with the sole purpose of keeping the natural order of things. She is to make sure Azazeal's son is never born. You know, you're in a much better frame of mind than the last time we talked _(Thelma smiles)._ It's because of Cassie isn't it?

Thelma: I had accepted the fact that I wouldn't be able to see or talk to Cassie again. I convinced her to go through with the termination even though I knew what was going to happen when her child was killed. Then in a twist of fate, that didn't happen and we're still here. We got a second chance.

Peggy: But what about the Nephilim?

Thelma: That's the only problem.

Peggy: Well I'll see if I can help you find any more information. I may not be around for a few days though.

Thelma: OK, thank you so much Peggy. I'd better go check on Cassie. I'll see you soon.

**Scene 11**: Back in Cassie's room.

Cassie: So that's basically it. He and I broke up, I tried to move on with my life, Thelma died, you and I started going together, and then I found out that I'm pregnant. Now I'm afraid that he will come after me to get the baby. He's not the nicest of guys. It's all very overwhelming. And I know I treated you so horribly. I really apologise. Can you forgive me?

Troy: Look, don't worry about it. You've got enough to deal with right now. Cassie, if you need anything, I meant what I said before. I'm here for you. You don't need to shoulder this burden alone.

Cassie: Thank you Troy. I think I'll be fine now. I promise I'll call you if I need you.

Troy: I'll hold you to that. _(Kisses Cassie on the top of her head and leaves)_

Cassie: _(Waits for Troy to leave then places a hand on her stomach)_ Thank God, you're still here. Oof, and kicking about I see. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you from all of this insanity. I will, and Troy and your auntie Thelma. It's too bad you didn't get to know Thelma when she was alive. As much fun as she is a ghost, she was a hundred times better alive.

Thelma: _(walks into the room unbeknownst to Cassie)_ Of course I was better alive. What's this about Troy?

Cassie: Well I had another nightmare and he heard me scream so he came in. I had to tell him something about why I was so freaked out and so I told him about Azazeal

Thelma: You didn't!

Cassie: Well not the whole fallen angel thing, but I told him Azazeal was my ex who I was afraid was going to come after me to get to our child.

Thelma: Well I don't think he would have believed you anyway, he'd probably have you committed if you told him the whole truth.

Cassie: He really is sweet. I wish things had turned out differently. It would be so much easier if this baby was his. Oh well, no point in wishing, it won't change anything. Anyway, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you in the morning.

Thelma: Ok.


	7. Scenes 12 & 13

**Scene 12**: A month later. Cassie is now late in her pregnancy. She has been moved to an off campus flat. She is unpacking some of her boxes.

Thelma: So what's it like?

Cassie: What's what like?

Thelma: That, _(points to Cassie's stomach)_ being pregnant.

Cassie: Weird.

Thelma: Care to elaborate?

Cassie; It's hard to explain. I mean besides the fact that I look like I've swallowed a beach ball and haven't seen my feet in quite a long time, I have this person living and growing inside of me. I find myself sitting here at night feeling him move and dreaming about what it will be like when he's born. What will he be when he grows up? Will he be one of the popular kids in school? Will I be a good mum? Will he look like me? And then I'm snapped back to reality when I think about how his father is a fallen angel and not human. How his birth will cause chaos in the world. This sweet, helpless, innocent baby. It's so overwhelming.

Thelma: I know. I wish I could make it easier for you.

Cassie: Me too. Did Peggy find out anything more about Ella?

Thelma: No, but I've been snooping through David Tyrell's office.

Cassie: And?

Thelma: And it seems that Rachel McBain wasn't the only young lady that died by having her throat slashed here at Medenham. Which leads me to believe that Azazeal has been very busy here.

Cassie: Did it say if there were any witnesses? Anything to suggest motives?

Thelma: No but I have a feeling we already know why.

Cassie: True . . . Thelma . . .

Thelma: Yeah?

Cassie: I'm afraid that I will meet the same fate as all of those other girls.

Thelma: You have something the others didn't though.

Cassie: My powers? But they were all witches too.

Thelma: Not your powers, your lesbian ghost, best mate bodyguard.

Cassie: I'm so lucky.

**Scene 13**: Cassie's Room, late at night. She's sitting up in bed reading a book.

Cassie: _(Hearing footsteps fall and the doorknob turn)_ Thelma? Troy? _(Puts her book down and sits up straighter in bed) _ Hello? _(The door opens to show Ella standing there with a dagger. Cassie struggles to get out of bed before Ella get to her. She manages to get on the other side of the bed from Ella.)_ What the hell do you think you're doing?

Ella: I'm here to make sure that Azazeal's son is never born.

Cassie: Ah Ella I presume.

Ella: _(taken aback)_ How. . .

Cassie: I've done my homework.

Ella: It doesn't matter, you cannot stop me. _(Lunges across the bed at Cassie. Cassie uses her powers to send a lamp flying across the room and hit Ella in the head, knocking her out. Cassie rushes out of the room and literally runs into Troy.)_

Troy: Cassie, what's the matter?

Cassie: Uh, I thought there was something in my room, turn out it was nothing, but I was a little shaken up so I decided to go for a glass of warm . . . Owwww! _(She doubles over with the pain of a contraction)_

Troy: Oh my God, are you ok?

Cassie: I don't think so. Troy, I think it's time to go to hospital.

Troy: OK, let me go grab your bag. . .

Cassie: No! I mean I really don't need anything in that bag right away. You can always get it later. Right now I just want to go.

Troy: OK, I'll bring the car around.

Cassie: I can walk. It'll probably be best if I walk a little anyway.

Troy: OK, let's go.


	8. Scene 14

**Scene 14**: Hospital. Cassie is lying in bed, hooked up to all sorts of medical equipment. Troy is by her side. Thelma comes in.

Thelma: Oiy, why didn't you wait for me?

Cassie: Troy um, could you go get me some ice chips or something. I'm really parched.

Troy: Sure I'll be right back. _(He leaves)_

Cassie: I couldn't wait for you.

Thelma: I'd just gone for a bite to eat. I came back, your door was open and you were no where to be seen. What happened to your lamp anyway, it was shattered all over the bed and floor. Don't tell me that. . .

Cassie: Thelma! Listen to me, Ella attacked me tonight. I was reading in bed, waiting for you to come back for a chat and I heard someone at the door. Before I knew what was happening, she was in the room with a knife. I managed to knock her out with the lamp, and as I was running away, I bumped into Troy. Then promptly went into labour. What was I supposed to do, tell Troy, "Oh, can you hold on for a sec, I need to go back to my room, don't mind the assassin unconscious on my bed, I have to leave a note for my ghostly best mate to tell her I'm off to hospital?"

Thelma: Ok I get it. What are we going to do?

Cassie: I was planning on giving birth. I don't know what you're going to do.

Thelma: About Ella, what are we going to do about Ella? She's obviously not unconscious anymore because she was not on your bed when I got back.

Cassie: Oh God. . . I dunno. You don't think that she would try to kill me in a hospital?

Thelma: I doubt it. Not with all of the resuscitative equipment about. It'd be pointless really.

Cassie: Is everything a joke to you?

Thelma: Not everything. . . I don't find Jerry Seinfeld funny at all. _(Cassie shakes her head)_ I'm going to have a look around the hospital. Make sure she's not lurking about. Will you be alright?

Cassie: Yes, I'll be fine. Troy will be back any minute.

Thelma: He's really taking good care of you isn't he?

Cassie: Yeah he is. Go; make sure we haven't got a supernatural hit woman around.

Thelma: OK _(Thelma leaves)_

_(Cassie rolls over, away from the door. A few moments later you see a hand touch her shoulder.)_

Cassie: _(As she rolls back over)_ Troy, that was quick. . . _(It's Azazeal standing over her)_ What the hell are you doing here?

Azazeal: Did you really think I'd miss the birth of our child? I've been waiting for this moment for 500 years.

Cassie: I don't want you here.

Azazeal: I don't know why you hate me so much.

Cassie: Take a minute to think about it.

Azazeal: Cassie, we're going to make such a wonderful family, you, me and our son.

Cassie: How can I get it through your head? I don't want you. _We_ don't want you. You need to leave us alone. I have someone who really loves me and my baby.

Azazeal: You can't possibly love him. After what we had together.

Cassie: Is that before or after you possessed me? I was out of my head when I was with you. You need to leave now.

Azazeal: Very well. I'll be back . . . Soon. _(He kisses Cassie's hand and then leaves, passing Troy on the way out)_

Troy: Who was that?

Cassie: That was Azazeal. I had hoped he wouldn't find out that I was here.

Troy: How did he? Who told him you're here?

Cassie: I don't know. It doesn't matter really. I just hope he stays away. I don't want him anywhere near my baby.

Troy: Don't worry about it. I won't let him touch this little one. _(He sits on the bed beside her and puts a hand protectively on her belly)._

Cassie: Thank you.

_(The doctor comes in)_

Dr. Surtees: OK, let's check you out, see how you're doing.

Troy: I'll be right outside

Cassie: OK

_(Troy leaves and the doctor starts his examination)_

Dr. Surtees: Hmmm. . . .

Cassie: Is something the matter?

Dr. Surtees: _(To a nurse)_ please bring in a sonogram machine.

Cassie: What's wrong? Please tell me! Is there something wrong with my baby?

Dr. Surtees: _(The nurse comes back in with the machine and the doctor starts the scan) _Ms. Hughes, it seems your baby is breech. We will have to do a cesarean section to ensure a safe delivery.

Cassie: Oh God, I won't be unconscious will I?

Dr. Surtees: No, an anesthesiologist will be in shortly to give you an epidural. There's nothing to worry about. This really is a very routine operation.

Cassie: Thank you Dr. Surtees. _(Troy comes back in) _

Troy: What's up?

Cassie: The baby is breech. I have to go into surgery.

Dr. Surtees: Will anyone be coming into the operating room with you?

Cassie: I dunno. Troy, will you come in with me? I don't want to go in alone.

Troy: Absolutely.

Dr. Surtees: Right, well Troy, come with me and a nurse get you suited up.

Troy: I'll see you in there. _(He and the Dr. leave and Thelma sneaks in)_

Cassie: Thelma, I'm scared.

Thelma: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Troy will be there, holding your hand.

Cassie: Will you be in there too?

Thelma: I wouldn't miss it.

Cassie: Good.


	9. Scene 15

**Scene 15**: Back in Cassie's hospital room. Cassie is sleeping. Thelma is there. She is looking in on the baby in his bassinet. Cassie stirs.

Cassie: Thelma?

Thelma: Right here.

Cassie: He's beautiful isn't he? So tiny and perfect. _(She lifts him out of the bassinet)_ Hi there little one. I'm your mummy and this is your auntie Thelma. She's a ghost. _(To Thelma)_ I might as well let him get used to the supernatural things in his life from the start.

Thelma: Absolutely. Cassie, you did a great job. What's his name?

Cassie: Cade Alexander Hughes. Cade means "pure".

Thelma: That's a great name for an amazing little boy. Not to put a damper on this happy moment, but what are we going to do about Azazeal? Now that the baby is here there's nothing to stop him from trying to take Cade.

Cassie: Oh God Thelma, I had forgotten about him for a moment.

Ella: I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you or his child. _(Ella is standing in the doorway and walks in)_

Cassie: Why are you here?

Ella: Because I need your help.

Thelma: Huh? Last I heard, you tried to kill Cassie and the baby, now you need our help?

Ella: That child's birth changed the natural order of things forever. If I had prevented his birth, the Nephilim would never have been released, but since I failed, we need to figure out a way to stop Azazeal and re trap the Nephilim.

Cassie: We?

Ella: I thought you might actually want to protect your child and the only way to make sure he is safe and is able to grow up and have a normal life is to stop Azazeal.

Thelma: Why is that?

Ella: Because if Azazeal gets that child, he will use him to become more powerful and . . .

Cassie: And what?

Ella: Bring forth hell on Earth.

Thelma: Nothing heavy.

Cassie: OK, so what do we do? How do we stop him? Cade is here now so the Nephilim have already been released.

Ella: Not exactly.

Thelma: What?

Ella: Azazeal now has the ability to release the Nephilim, but it's unlikely that he will unleash them all at once.

Cassie: What would he be waiting for?

Ella: He's probably waiting until he has the child in his control before he makes any major moves.

Thelma: So what is the key to stopping Azazeal?

Ella: Well, it's complicated.

Cassie: Try us.

Ella: It's a mixture of his blood and yours that will send the Nephilim back into the abyss. The baby, who was the key to opening the door, has both your blood and his running through his veins. Mixing your blood again will close that door again.

Thelma: So what, do we go, jab him with a hypodermic needle, draw some blood, mix it with Cassie's and the door will close?

Ella: No, not exactly. There's a ritual that needs to be performed to close the door. It's not going to be easy. Cassie: Nothing in my life seems to be easy these days. Whilst you are preparing for the ritual, how are we going to keep Cade safe? I mean I know Azazeal won't try to take him while we're in hospital because there are too many people and security personnel around, but we're going home soon. There will be nothing to stop him then.

Ella: Leave that to me. Believe me; I want to keep that baby as far away from Azazeal as possible.

Thelma: That makes 3 of us.


	10. Scenes 16 & 17

**Scene 16**: Cassie's flat. Troy, and Thelma are bringing Cassie and Cade home.

Cassie: Well, Cade, we're home. _(He starts to fuss)_ Shhhhh. . . Troy, will you go get him a bottle?

Troy: Sure _(He leaves)_

Thelma: Happy to be home?

Cassie: I don't know. It's nice to be home, but at the hospital there were so many people about that Cade was safe from Azazeal. _(Ella enters)_

Ella: He will be here too.

Cassie: I don't see how.

Ella: _(Lifts up the side of Cassie's circular rug to reveal part of a hexagram)_ This is a hexagram drawn to protect you and the baby. When either of you are inside it, Azazeal can not enter. If he gets inside whilst your out of it, he will be trapped. That way you will be safe until the ritual can be performed.

Cassie: Thank you Ella.

Ella: Don't thank me until we've defeated Azazeal.

Thelma: Yeah, how's that working out?

Ella: The ritual is coming along fine. I should be ready to perform it before the week is out.

Troy: _(returns with Cade's bottle and hands it to Cassie who starts to feed the baby)_ What's happening before the week's out?

Cassie: Ummmm Ella has a project to finish for her History module. Ella, this is Troy.

Troy: Pleased to meet you. You're new to Medenham right?

Ella: Just arrived.

Troy: You'll like it here. It's a great school. _(To Cassie_) Look, I think I'll get going. Let you and Cade get settled. That is unless you need me?

Cassie: No Troy, I'll be fine thanks. You've been great through this whole thing. How can I ever thank you?

Troy: No worries. _(To the baby)_ Little man, you take good care of your mum while I'm gone. Be a good boy. _(kisses Cade then Cassie on the top of the head, as he leaves)_ You'll call if you need anything?

Cassie: I will. _(Troy leaves)_

Ella: I think I'll be going as well. I've got a lot to do to get ready for the ritual. Remember, stay inside the Hexagram and you'll be safe.

Cassie: I understand _(Ella leaves)_

Thelma: Well I guess that just leaves us huh?

Cassie: Yup. We'd better move Cade's cradle into the hexagram. There's plenty of room.

Thelma: I'll do it. You've just gone through major surgery. How are you feeling?

Cassie: I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. I'll be happy when all of this with Azazeal is over.

Thelma: Will you really?

Cassie: What do you mean by that?

Thelma: Well I know how you feel about him.

Cassie: It doesn't matter. I'll do anything to keep Cade safe. Sending the Nephilim back to hell will ensure that. Oh God! If the natural order is restored, we won't be able to see each other or talk to each other.

Thelma: Yeah I've been working on that. I've been looking through some ancient books on witchcraft and I think I may have found a spell that can be performed during the ritual that will keep me here. Sort of a paranormal loophole.

Cassie: Oh good. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone forever.

Thelma: Believe me, I don't want to leave you or the baby. I'm just getting used to this auntie godmother stuff.

Cassie: Good! _(Yawns)_ Well, I think whilst Cade is quiet, I think I'll catch a quick catnap.

Thelma: OK

**Scene 17:** Cassie's flat. A few days later. She is sleeping when the baby starts to fuss. She opens her eyes to see Azazeal standing over the baby. He is unknowingly standing outside the hexagram

Cassie: _(gasps)_ Get away from him!

Azazeal: He is a gorgeous child isn't he?

Cassie: Yes he is.

Azazeal: And he's healthy?

Cassie: Perfectly healthy. 10 fingers and 10 toes.

Azazeal: He has my eyes.

Cassie: I know.

Azazeal: What did you call him?

Cassie: Cade Alexander.

Azazeal: Cassie, come with me. Leave this place. We can be a proper family, you, me and Cade.

Cassie: No

Azazeal: What?

Cassie: You heard me, I said no. I'm no longer under your spell and there is no way I'm going to let you touch my son.

Azazeal: He is my son as well. _(He goes to pick up the infant)_

Cassie: No! _(She reaches out towards the baby, Azazeal's hands try to pass inside the hexagram and he gets zapped)_

Azazeal: _(angrily)_ what have you done?

Cassie: Made sure you cannot get your hands on my child. Leave now! _(The baby starts to scream)_

Azazeal: We're not finished!

Cassie: Yes we are. (_Azazeal turns and storms out. Cassie picks up the baby and comforts him)_ Shhhhh it's alright. You're safe. Mummy won't let your fath. . . won't let Azazeal anywhere near you. _(Cade settles down and falls asleep again. Cassie sits there holding the baby in the dark, trembling)._


	11. Scenes 18 & 19

**Scene 18**: Cassie's flat in the morning. Thelma is there.

Cassie: It was terrifying Thelma. I've never seen him so angry. If it weren't for Ella's hexagram he would have taken the baby. I need to talk to Ella. I need to know what Azazeal plans for the baby are if he gets him. I need . . .

Thelma: Stop Cassie, you're going to drive yourself mad! Look, we can keep the baby safe. It's best not to worry about what could be. I'll go to Ella and see if I can help her get the ritual done any faster.

Cassie: OK. I think I'll call Troy and have him come over. He'll help me keep my mind off of Azazeal.

Thelma: I'm sure he will _(wink) _Stay inside the hexagram, OK?

Cassie: I will. _(Thelma leaves and Cassie calls Troy) _Hi Troy, I'm fine thank you. Listen, would you mind coming over here? No he's wonderful, I just would like to see you. OK, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye _(She hangs up the phone and picks up the baby)_ Well, Cade, I suppose we should get you dressed hmmm? _(She holds up an outfit shows it to the baby then shakes her head. She picks up another outfit, smiles, and changes the baby. A moment later there's a knock on the door). _

Cassie: Who is it?

Jo: It's Jo.

Cassie: Oh come in! _(Jo comes in)_

Jo: I wanted to see how you were. Oh look at him! He's handsome. Can I hold him?

Cassie: Sure, why don't you come over here? _(Jo comes over and Cassie hands the baby to her)_

Jo: Hello there little one. How are you? Cassie, he's so sweet. His eyes are bewitching. How are you doing?

Cassie: I'm good.

Jo: I have to say, after talking to you when you found out you were pregnant, I never thought I'd see you here with an infant.

Cassie: Nor did I, but things change.

Jo: And is Cade's father in the picture?

Cassie: No, and I don't want him to be. It's best this way. Cade and I will be fine without him. _(Troy knocks on the door)_ Come in.

Troy: Hi. Oh hi Miss Watkins. Should I come back later?

Jo: Oh no, I just popped round to check in on Cassie. I should be going _(puts the baby down in his cradle)._ I'll see you soon. Bye.

Cassie: Bye.

Troy: So, what's up?

Cassie: Nothing, I just wanted to see you.

Troy: _(Coyly)_ really?

Cassie: Yeah. Troy, I've realised that I was wrong when I let you go. I was out of my head and I regret it. I was wondering. . . Do you think we could have another go at it?

Troy: I think that might be possible. _(He pulls Cassie in for a passionate kiss)_

**Scene 19:** Ella's room, Ella and Thelma are pouring over Ella's books.

Thelma: OK, so it looks to me we've got almost everything we need for the ritual. All we need is Azazeal.

Ella: It won't be easy to get him there. He'll know that we're trying to lure him there.

Thelma: Not if Cassie calls on him.

Ella: Why would she do that?

Thelma: She would if she _thought_ that you were trying kill Cade to stop the Nephilim

Ella: but she knows that Cade is no longer the key to stopping Azazeal.

Thelma: Yes, but Azazeal doesn't know that she knows. If Cassie goes to Azazeal begging for his help because you've kidnapped the baby, he'll be so focused on saving his son that he won't see what's coming. Cassie can be very convincing when she wants to.

Ella: Thelma that's brilliant! Right, I will go set up for the ritual in the gatehouse. We have to make it look real though so I will have to take the child from Cassie so that he won't know we're up to something.

Thelma: Right, well I'll go tell Cassie the plan, you go set up. Meet us back at her flat when you're ready.


	12. Scene 20

**Scene 20**: Cassie's Flat, Ella, Thelma, and Cassie are discussing the plan.

Cassie: Right, so Ella, you'll take Cade to the Gatehouse. I go find Azazeal and plead with him to help me get the baby back from you. We come to the gatehouse and then you perform the ritual.

Ella: That's it. It's really quite simple.

Cassie: Simple is hardly the word.

Thelma: The hardest part will be to make sure you're convincing. We all know that Ella won't harm the baby, but you have to make Azazeal believe that you think Cade is in mortal danger.

Cassie: Don't worry, believe me, I'll be convincing.

Ella: Right, well are you ready?

Cassie: No, so it's definitely time.

Ella: _(Picking the baby up out of his cradle)_ OK, let's go.

Cassie: _(starts crying) _Thelma, I'm so scared.

Thelma: That makes 2 of us.

Cassie: I'd better go find Azazeal. (_Cassie runs out of the flat. She goes to the church where Azazeal has been living)_ Azazeal!

Azazeal: I see you've come to your senses and . . . Where is my son?

Cassie: Ella . . . She . . . She's kidnapped him.

Azazeal: What!

Cassie: I trusted her. She said that she would look after Cade and me. She said she'd keep us safe from you. I . . . I went to get him a bottle and when I got back, he wasn't in the cradle. She's taken him. Azazeal, you need to help me. I don't know what she's going to do to him. What if she kills him (She starts to sob) We can't let that happen!

Azazeal: We won't let that happen. Do you know where she's taken him?

Cassie: I have an idea. _(They both head to the gatehouse)_


	13. Final Scene

2

**Scene 21**: The Gatehouse. The baby is on a makeshift alter. Thelma is standing next to Ella on the far side of the altar.

Thelma: I hear footsteps! They're coming!

Ella: Then make yourself scarce, Azazeal must not suspect that this is a setup!

Thelma: good luck! _(She hides behind a curtain)_

Azazeal: (As he enters the gatehouse) Leave my son alone. You've no idea what you're doing or who you're dealing with, girl.

Ella: I do, I'm restoring the natural order of the universe. _(she starts a chant in a foreign language)_

Cassie: Azazeal! Do something! Save our son! Please!

Azazeal: _(Ella raises a short dagger over the baby, while continuing her chant. Azazeal continues towards her)_ Ella, stop what you're doing. You're murdering an innocent child. _(Cassie takes a larger dagger and slices her hand so some of her blood is on the blade. She quietly creeps up behind Azazeal)_ He is not the key to stopping the Nephilim and you know it.

Cassie: We both know he's not _(Azazeal whips around and as he does, she stabs him up through the heart with the blade.)_

Azazeal: What have you done? _(he staggers backwards and falls.)_

Cassie: What you deserve. This is for Thelma, and for everyone else who lost their lives because of you.

Azazeal: But I loved you Cassie. And I know you loved me too.

Cassie: What can I say, things change.

Azazeal: _(as he dies)_ Take care of him. _(he turns to dust and disappears in a flash of light)_

Cassie: Is he gone?

Ella: Yes, he is. _(The baby cries)_ Come take your son.

Cassie: _(walks over and picks up the baby)_ Where's Thelma? Thelma? Thelma! You did perform both rituals together right?

Ella: Yes, she should still be here.

Cassie: THELMA!

Thelma: _(Emerging from behind the curtain)_ What? What's the matter?

Cassie: I was afraid that you'd been taken away when Azazeal died.

Thelma: Nope, I just got tangled up. Is it over?

Cassie: I hope so.

Ella: Yes, we're done.

Cassie: So the Nephilim have been sent back into the abyss.

Ella: They have.

Thelma: And Azazeal?

Ella: He's gone forever.

Cassie: Good. Maybe now I can get on with my life?

Thelma: I'd say so. _(Goes to put her had on Cassie's shoulder and is shocked that she can actually touch her)_. What the . . .?

Cassie: How is that possible?

Ella: That ritual you found was not the one I thought would be best for you, so I found a better one.

Thelma: _(puts a hand on her heart)_ I'm alive again?

Ella: Mmhmm. The incantation I performed was one to restore the damage Azazeal had done to Cassie.

Cassie: But Cade is still here. Some might say he was part of the damage.

Ella: Yes, but he was conceived in love and that can never be seen as damage.

Thelma: Ella, thank you.

Ella: Well, It's time both of you got on with your lives. Let's get out of here.

Cassie: _(as they're leaving the gatehouse)_You know what this means now Thelma?

Thelma: What?

Cassie: If you continue to eat the way you have over the last few months you're going to have to start to go to the gym.

Thelma: The downside to being alive. But it's a downside I'll take with open arms. Now had over my godson! I've been dying to hold this little one. _(Cassie hands the baby over to Thelma and puts an arm around Thelma's_ _shoulders. After they get a distance away from the gatehouse, Cassie turns around and uses her powers to shut the door on the gatehouse)_


End file.
